


The Aftermath

by Itsthemusicinmysoul



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemusicinmysoul/pseuds/Itsthemusicinmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lucas deal with the aftermath of the New Year's Eve party.<br/>A/N: This is an older fanfic of mine, that is already on Wattpad and Tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here for archive sakes. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

After Farkle spilt the beans about Riley's true feelings at the New Year's Eve party, everyone left except for Riley, Maya and Lucas. They sat on the bench on the rooftop of the apartment building for forever. At least it felt like it. In reality it was only a few minutes. You could slice the awkward tension with a knife.

Eventually, Riley got up and left back for the apartment, followed by Maya, and finally Lucas. Topanga went over and hugged and kissed all three, breaking the awkwardness. Until she asked, "So, kids, how has 2016 been so far?"

They stood there with nothing to say. After a minute, Riley finally broke the silence "Not as we planned. But, hey we're all still here, right?" "Exactly, honey." Topanga responded.

They all watched the New Year Concert on TV for a while until it became late enough for Maya and Lucas to go home. Cory walked them home.

The only one who learned anything from the night was Maya. She learned that she didn't like Lucas in a romantic sense. It was during the couples game when she pulled a card that read "Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" that she realized that her feelings for Josh hadn't changed. She also realized that she was so hurt from having what seems like a one-sided crush on Josh, that when Lucas showed he cared about her, she confused her platonic feelings for him for romantic.

She shared this with Riley, who just hugged her and said she was glad she figured out what all of her feelings meant.

After that, everyone pretty much ignored that all this ever happened. And much to Riley's surprise and relief life went on. That was until...

* * *

6 months later...

It was the last week of school and middle school graduation was just days away. High school was ahead and the gang couldn't be more excited. They also couldn't be more scared. High school meant growing up, which meant changes, which meant new feelings and they had already had enough of those. It also meant one more thing was on their way. Dating. It was scary enough but then to add in possibly starting a serious, committed relationship? Bring it on.

Riley had been avoiding something for the last week. Actually, make that someone. And that someone just happened to be one of the most important someone's in her life. His name was Lucas Friar. It all started on the first day of the last week of school.

* * *

4 days until graduation...

It was right before history class. The bell rang and the halls became hectic as everyone rushed to their respective classes. As Riley tried to make her way to her Father's classroom, she suddenly bumped into to someone. That someone.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized whose chest her face had just been squished into. They stood there for a few seconds until she finally broke the silence. "Hi."  
His lips formed a small smile as he quickly responded, "Hey."

"Well, we better get to class, huh?" She said all to quickly as she started to walk to the door, but was stopped as she felt him grab her hand and gently pull her back. "Riley." He said, "We can't ignore it forever."

She started breathing heavily as she realized where he was going with this. "Ignore? Ignore what? I'm not ignoring anything." She said as she tried to get to the door, but failed as he once again pulled her back. This time a little closer.

"Riley, is what Farkle said true? Do you still have feelings for me?" He whispered, getting a little closer. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

But all too soon, Mr. Matthews came out the door. "Riley, Lucas, your late for class." He said, instantly making them snap out of their gaze, realizing they were just inches apart.

They both apologized for being late and quickly ran into class.

Once she was seated, Maya leaned over to Riley whispered, "What was that about?" "Nothing." Riley shrugged. A few minutes later she felt Farkle tap her shoulder as he passed her a note. It was from Lucas. It read "I wasn't finished talking to you. We need to talk about this. Do you still have feelings for me?" She turned and looked at him then looked back at the note. She quickly wrote an answer trying not to get caught. She paused and sighed as she looked at what she had wrote, "I promise I'll give you an answer."

Maya quickly scanned the note right before Riley passed it back. She nudged Riley's elbow as she turned to her. "Nothing, huh?" she smirked. Riley turned to Lucas as he smiled and mouthed "Thank you." to her. She nodded back.

Now, Riley had intentions of giving Lucas an answer, she really did, it was just that every time he would bring it up she just couldn't bring herself to doing it. She was terrified that if she did give into her feelings and they did become a couple that they would eventually break up and end up hating each other.

* * *

2 days later...

It was lunch. Riley quickly made her way to the lunch line, hoping to avoid you-know-who. Except you-know-who was right behind her. "Hey" He said tapping her shoulder. "Oh you're here." She responded in a sigh. "Yeah. I'm usually here on weekdays from eight to three." He said sarcastically as they moved up.

"Listen." he said as he gently turned her around to face him in the cramped line of students. "Farkle said that you still have feelings for me. Now I asked you if you did and I was promised an answer." "And I promise you I'm going to give you an answer. I just... can't right now." She responded as they moved up once again, finally reaching the serving line.

"Why not?" He asked her a slightly annoyed. "I need a little more time." "But why can't you just tell me now." "Because I... please give me a little more time?" "Okay. But I really would like an answer soon." "I promise." She smiled at him.

* * *

2 days later... Day before graduation...

Riley walked through the hallway of the school praying in her head that Lucas wouldn't be here yet. And wouldn't you know it... He was.

She would've went ahead and went to the classroom to avoid him but, she couldn't it was too early... 15 minutes too early. Great.

She sat on the bench and pulled out her book and began reading. As she lost herself in the pages of the book, she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder. "What book is that?" She jumped as she turned to see Lucas sitting right next to her. "Lucas! You nearly scared me to death!" She said catching her breath. "I'm sorry," He said laughing, "it was too hard not to!" "Well please don't do it again." "I won't. You made at me?" He said teasing her with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. "No... I'm not mad. Just really, really agitated." She said, giggling herself.

They sat there for a second until Lucas started. "So... about the" "Weather!" Riley quickly interrupted, knowing where he was going. "Man, the weather sure is beautiful. The sun is shining, no clouds in the sky..." "Riley, please!" "Do we have to?" "Yes. It's been three days since you promised."

"Morning, Riley. Good morning, Lucas." Mr. Matthews said to his daughter and her whatever he is to her as he walked up to the two.

"Dad! Let's go anywhere and talk about anything." Riley said as she quickly jumped up and gave him a hug. "Umm, honey." He said confused. "Yeah, daddy?" She said like a toddler. "What are you up to?" "What? I'm not up to anything." "Okay..." He said suspicious. "Well, if you really want to spend time with me, you can come help me set up my desk for today." "Of course, dad." She said as she tried to walk with him to the classroom.

"Riley!" Lucas said stopping Riley in her tracks. She quickly walked over to him and almost whispered, "Listen, if I don't answer you by graduation. Then you have every right for me to give you one." She said as she went into the classroom. Man, what was it with her and deadlines?

The next day... graduation...

Today was the day. Riley had to give Lucas an answer before graduation, or else he had every right. She felt bad for waiting so long. It was just the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

During the middle school semi-formal when Jack and her Uncle Eric were giving her advice about what to do with Charlie and Lucas, something jumped out to her. This girl Rachel liked Jack as a boyfriend and she like Eric as a brother. Then eventually Rachel and Jack broke up and they haven't spoken in years. But Eric and Rachel talk all the time. She thought if she and Lucas were like brother and sister, that she wouldn't risk loosing always being able to talk to him. But she couldn't get rid of her feelings for Lucas. And here we are.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Graduation had come and gone. As soon as it was over Riley met up with her family and left for home. For the first time this whole week, she actually avoided Lucas. Well at least for a few hours. She had forgotten that her family was hosting a small graduation party at their home and of course he would be there.

As guests started arriving, Riley just got more nervous, just waiting for him to arrive was eating her up inside. Knowing that this time, she couldn't avoid it, that now she had to be completely open about how she feels.

Almost everyone had arrived when the doorbell rang once more, this time it was him. She opened the door and paused for a moment when she realized who it was. "Hi." "Hi."

After about a half hour of food and games, Lucas finally approached her. "It's after graduation." He said. "You have every right." She smiled. "Let's go to my room." She said as he followed her to her room and shut the door behind him.

When they got to her room they sat at the bay window.

"So... I guess we should start at the beginning." She sighed.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" He asked as he scooted closer to her.

She took a deep breath and then let it all out. "Of course, I still have feelings for you. I never stopped having feelings for you. I've always had feelings for you."

"Well then why did you say you didn't?" He asked softly.

"Because Maya liked you. And I thought if she stepped back for me when she knew that I liked you, then how could I not let her feel what she feels?"

"Did you ever think about me? About what I felt?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course I did. But you care about Maya." She replied.

"Yes, I do. I care about Maya a lot. But, I don't love her the way I love you." He said softly.

Riley eyes widened "You, you love me?"

"Yeah. I love you. I really love you. Do you love me?"

"I love you too." Riley said. She couldn't believe the words the just came out of her mouth, but knew without a doubt that every bit of it was true.

"Well, then why did you try and convince me that we loved each other like brother and sister." Lucas asked confused.

"My Uncle Eric."

"Your Uncle told you that we're brother and sis-"

"No." Riley interrupted. "It's more than that. He and Jack, when they were in college there was this girl who loved Jack as a boyfriend and Uncle Eric as a brother. And after they broke up, they haven't talked to each other in years. But she and Uncle Eric talk all the time."

"So you thought that if we were a couple we would break up and not speak to each other again?"

"Yeah." Riley replied with teary eyes. "And the last thing I ever want to lose is being able to talk to you." She said as tears slowly started rolling down her cheeks.

Lucas softly wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"And, I mean maybe we're not meant to be." She said sad.

"What?" Lucas asked hurt.

"It's just, we've only been on two dates and the second one we couldn't even talk to each other." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "And we couldn't even hold hands without making a point too. I mean, you've never even said that you think I'm cute."

"Because I don't." Lucas responded. "Oh." Riley said.

Lucas wiped away more tears with his thumb and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "I think you're drop dead gorgeous."

"Okay... well, that makes it hard to breath." Riley said as they both laughed.

"Sense and sensibility." Lucas said thinking.

"What?" Riley asked confused.

"The book we read before winter break. Sense and Sensibility. Maybe I'm the sensibility to your sense. See you think that all these things could happen because you're just going by your head not your heart. Which Harper described as a life unlived. But I go strictly by my heart which gets me into trouble, unless you smack some sense into me." Lucas said, making them both giggle.

"But what if we do break up and never speak to each other again?" Riley asked worried.

"But what if we don't?" Lucas reasoned.

They both realized they had slowly gotten closer to each other.

"Riley, this entire time you've gone by your head. Please just this once can you act by what you feel?" Lucas asked, their faces just inches from each other.

They slowly moved closer to each other until they could feel each other's breath. Lucas started moving closer when Riley crashed her lips against his, sending a million shockwaves throughout their bodies. And suddenly they were the only two people in the world and all that mattered was they needed each other right now.

This kiss was nothing like the one they shared on their first date. They felt something the first kiss, but this kiss was different. This kiss felt as if the deeper they kiss the closer their souls got.

After minutes they finally both pulled away when oxygen was needed. They both stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Riley started tearing up again. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked worried. "Nothing. I've just held every feeling I've had for you in for so long and it feels so good to finally let them out." She said before he took her head in his hands and they went at it again.

They stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Mr. Matthews. Lucas quickly said, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm in your daughter's room." But instead of getting mad or overreacting, he just simply smiled and said "I know." as he walked out and closed the door.

Riley and Lucas didn't know what the future held. But they did know one thing. Whatever life throws their way, their going to do it together.


End file.
